Megan Patton
Summary Megan Patton is a MLG Feme character made by a user, Megan Patton herself. She's a magical girl, and she's a member of the MLG Femes team, in the plot where she was in the Feme match contest before it's coming out. There, she met Nario and Wuigi to come with us. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, higher with Dank Powered | 2-A Name: Megan Patton Age: In her teens Gender: Female Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Human, Dank Magical Girl, Rainbow Scyther Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hunan Physiology and Alpha Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Martial Artist (Skilled in hand-to-hand combat.), Weapon Mastery, Scythe Proficiency and Enhanced Accuracy, Superhuman Combat, Flight, Teleportation, Magic, Telekinesis Mind Manipulation, Psychic Communication, Danmaku (Spread her energys to shoot rainbow blasts.), Counter, Combination Attacks, Rainbow Manipulation and Generation (Can manipulate and generate rainbow whenever she wants to take her technique to do.), Rainbow Fire Manipulation and Generation, Rainbow Fire Breath, Rainbow Solidfiction (Casts rainbow bridge for quick transport.), Reality Warping, 4th Wall Awareness (Can across to break the screen through view anything.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Transformation (Turn into Magical Armor Form.), Duplication (Create 5 clones of herself.), Summoning (Summon rainbow spirits of herself.), Energy Manipulation and Generation, Aura, Forcefield Creation (Can create rainbow barriers.), Power Nullification, Attack Reversal, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Via Dank Boost.), Energy Amplification (Increase her energys.), Speed Augmentation, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation, Volatile Manipulation (Using Dank Bombs & Rainbow Bombs.) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Has collect her dank energys to make her powerful, then wipe out entire multiple solar systems by just touched, as confirmed by The Creator.), likely Universe Level (Stated by The Creator about excess energy from an alternate universe was channeling through Megan could destroy the universe.), higher with Dank Powered (Has gonna to be stronger than before.) | Multiverse+ Level (Can put a fair match against Yerg.) Speed: MFTL+ (Considered to be one of the fastest character, as stated by The Creator.) | Immeasurable (Can kept up with Yerg.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal, higher with Dank Powered | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level, likely Universe Level | Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Likely High | Infinite Range: Extended melee range via Rainbowscythe, Ten of Meters via Sniper Rifle, at least Ten of Meters via Danmaku, Planetary with projectiles Standard Equipment: Rainbowscythe and Rainbow Energys. Intelligence: High (Seem to be more intelligent, and has knowledge of combat moves in battle.) Weaknesses: Is weak to Anti-Rainbow Powers. Key: Base | Magical Armor Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Scythe Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users